Masterpiece
by Manhattan
Summary: Paul/Rachel. "―¡Estoy de ocho meses, Paul! ¿Cuándo nazca el niño qué me dirá? ¡¿Qué gases tan bonitos tienes! ―su voz se había elevado una octava más, la transición estaba a punto de completarse―."


**Masterpiece**

Rachel estaba _notablemente molesta_. Enfadada no, _notablemente molesta_. Para él eran cosas totalmente diferentes ―dos grados opuestos―. En el primer estado, ella hacía cosas como no responderle a las ñoñerías ocasionales, no acordarse de echarle sal a la comida, lanzarle objetos contundentes ―_con el fin de probar su dureza física_, decía―. En el segundo, parecía que iba a _entrar en fase_.

Hoy, Rachel, objeto de un interesante humor negro y esto unido al modo "_estoy notablemente molesta"_, había hecho que decidiera mirarle con odio. _Todo_ el tiempo. Durante más de tres horas. Sus ojos asesinos se habían hincado en su nuca como estacas ―_si esto no me mata, no lo hará ningún vampiro_, pensó Paul aterrorizado―. Estaba sentado en el sofá, tratando ingenuamente de ver la televisión, pero ni siquiera los ganchitos de queso le pasaban por la garganta.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo finalmente ella―.

Paul tragó saliva sonoramente. Su voz no sonaba como siempre, no. Había en ella un irreconocible matiz de maldad ―pero no para él, se las sabía todas―. Su cabeza giró lentamente para poder ver a Rachel por encima de su hombro. Tenía los brazos en jarra y los labios fruncidos ―_oh, oh_―. Aquella era la transición de _notablemente molesta_ a _enfadada_.

―No he podido ―confesó―.

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por su comportamiento. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas de la casa de los Black. Era un lugar acogedor, no tanto por su tamaño sino por _ella_. Cualquier parte en la que ella estuviera sería un buen hogar en el que vivir. Siempre y cuando, Jacob no estuviera de por medio. Paul sabía que simplemente lo hacía por fastidiar ―porque aquella vez alcanzó a comerse la última bolsa de patatas antes que él y eso le hirió el orgullo _profundamente_―. Desde entonces, se comporta como el eterno e irritante hermano menor que Rachel no había tenido el gusto de conocer debido a su estancia en Washington.

―Paul ―había momentos en los que su nombre no sonaba para nada tan meloso como el chocolate derritiéndose en sus labios―, _vas_ a hacer algo al respecto ―era más bien como el cemento secándose al sol―.

No era una pregunta, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido si quiera pensar que lo fuese. En _ese_ estado, en el que la transición se estaba haciendo patente en cada gesto y en cada movimiento, no había preguntas que valieran. Pero ella no entendía. Las mujeres nunca entendían por qué Paul no tenía el valor de decirle al macho alfa ―es decir, a Jacob― que había dejado embarazada a su hermana mayor.

―¿No podríamos seguir manteniendo la excusa de los gases? ―preguntó Paul poniendo cara de pena―.

―¡Estoy de ocho meses, Paul! ¿Cuándo nazca el niño qué me dirá? ¡¿Qué gases tan bonitos tienes? ―su voz se había elevado una octava más, la transición estaba a punto de completarse―.

Rachel cogió aire _muy_ lentamente, tan lentamente que a Paul se le helaron todos los demás pensamientos que no fuesen "¡_Oh, cielos, Dios mío_!" y "¿_Por qué la puerta está tan lejos cuando la necesitas?_". Ahora sí, Rachel estaba oficialmente _enfadada_. Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella en un ataque de temeridad. Su primer instinto fue cogerla de la mano, tranquilizarla, decirle que todo iba a ir bien y que Jake lo sabría antes de la cena. Su segundo instinto fue correr. Después de alcanzarla, se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba tan lejos como él había pensado.

―¡Si sales por esa puerta espero que no vuelvas con las manos vacías! ―le grito Rachel justo antes de dar un portazo―.

Un portazo no era siempre una señal negativa. Rachel siempre decía que cuando el daba un portazo podrían haber sucedido dos cosas: había conseguido que fuera a comprar la cena en lugar de quedarse viendo la televisión ―lo cual la complacía profundamente― o había salido corriendo atemorizado ―lo cual la complacía _todavía más_ profundamente―. Paul era un lobo domesticado.

* * *

Hubo un momento en que no escuchó nada más que las gotas de lluvia reventando contra todo lo que tocaban al caer. La tormenta estaba empeorando por momentos ―Paul odiaba las tormentas de verano―. _Odiaba las cosas que no venían a cuento_, decía siempre. El más perfecto día de Agosto podía estropearse por culpa de un aguacero inesperado. No sabía dónde ir. Bueno, sí lo sabía… _desgraciadamente_. Pero no quería. El hecho de no saber en qué punto de su relación había empezado a mezclar los conceptos _querer_ y _poder_ le confundía. Se pasó las manos por su mojado cabello negro tizón. Echaba de menos el estremecimiento que el agua fría provocaba en su piel ―ya casi ni recordaba qué se sentía con una ducha fría―.

―¡Paul! ¿Qué haces ahí fuera? ―le llamó Emily―. Entra en casa, ¡no vayas a coger una pulmonía!

Emily soltó una carcajada cantarina. Su risa era agradable de escuchar ―Sam siempre pensaba en ella y en cómo se le formaban esos graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando reía―. A veces, maldecía con toda su alma la telepatía lobuna. Otra de las cosas que echaba mucho de menos eran los secretos. _Nadie_ en aquel maldito grupo tenía ni mísero secreto.

―Buenos días, chicas ―saludó Paul desinteresadamente―.

Claire ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro que estaba estudiando. _Estudiando_, claro. No podía estar leyendo "_Entresijos de la Guerra Fría_" por puro placer. No, conociendo cómo conocía a la chica. Al parecer, Sam había llegado a una especie de trato con ella y Quil ―acerca de cierto internado en Suiza en el que había pasado todo el año escolar y al que había jurado no volver viva―. Era mejor dejar el tema tranquilo cuando alguno de los tres andaba cerca.

―Tú siempre tan optimista ―bromeó Nessie al verle tan decaído―.

Ahí estaba ella. ¿Qué tenía ella que hipnotizaba tanto a Jake? Aunque, mirándolo por ese lado, ¿qué tenía el _estupendo buen humor_ de Rachel que le gustaba tanto? Se había hecho amiga de Claire, incluso. A pesar de las advertencias de Sam. En serio, ¿qué tenían las mujeres que eran capaces de domar a una manada de lobos sin siquiera despeinarse? Nessie no estaba estudiando, estaba ojeando una revista mientras Claire cumplía sus horas obligatorias de estudio ―y poder irse a alguna fiesta loca con moteros o alguna cosa así―.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Emily sentándose en la mesa al lado de Claire―. ¿Está Rachel…?

―Rachel está enfadada ―sentenció Paul―.

Claire ahogó un grito. Era la primera vez que la veía levantar su mirada del libro desde que había entrado allí. Nessie no entendía. Obvio, ella no conocía a Rachel tan bien como Emily o su sobrina. Se sentó él también en la mesa. En la misma estúpida mesa de comedor ―en la misma estúpida silla― desde donde le pidió disculpas a Bella _Cullen_ por intentar comérsela. _Debió haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad_, pensó.

―Y además está embarazada ―soltó―.

Esperó expectante la reacción de cada una de ella. Emily se lanzó para abrazarlo ―él correspondió con muy pocas ganas―. Claire sonrió ampliamente. Nessie también. Era de esperar que la única ingenua que pensaba que todo el mundo se alegraría fuera Emily. Las otras dos ―con sus miradas cómplices― estarían tramando un plan para decírselo a Jake.

―¿Dónde está el problema? ―preguntó Emily extrañada al ver la preocupación en su rostro―.

―Jake va a matarte ―informó Nessie―.

―No ―corrigió Claire, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que la chica le estaba dando esperanza―, primero te castrará por acostarte con su hermana y después de matará.

―Luego abandonará tu cadáver en el bosque y dejará que las aves carroñeras repelen la carne de tus huesos―añadió Nessie―.

Paul volvió a coger aire con ansias. La imagen de sí mismo descomponiéndose en medio del bosque no le era agradable. Al parecer, a Emily tampoco se lo parecía. Por el contrario, las dos chicas se lo estaban pasando de lo mejor observando cómo su rostro se graduaba en expresiones que iban desde el pánico hasta la ira. Sobre todo el pánico.

―Está de ocho meses ―Paul parecía querer echarlo todo de una sola vez―, ¿de verdad no lo habéis notado antes?

―Pues claro, _paleto_, los gases dejaron de colar cuando el feto comenzó a dar patadas ―informó Claire volviendo a su libro―. O eso, o Rachel come uranio concentrado, porque esos gases… ―no pudo contener una carcajada―.

―¿Lo sabrá Jake? ―esta vez se dirigió exclusivamente a Nessie―. ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre el tema?

Emily se levantó al escuchar la alarma del horno. La lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente ―en cierto modo le gustaba, aquello mantenía a Rachel en casa y al bebé alejado de peligros externos―. Nessie era lista. Sabiendo que Paul _prácticamente_ vivía con Jake, lo tenía agarrado por dónde quería. Era capaz de hacer _casi_ cualquier cosa por ella con tal de que mantuviera al _macho alfa_ fuera de casa.

―Jake es un ingenuo ―Paul se sintió aliviado― pero creo que empieza a sospechar que los niños no vienen de París. Yo que tú me daría prisa ―aconsejó ella―. Antes de que empiece a preguntar de quién es ese niño y qué ha pasado con los gases de Rachel ―Claire volvió a soltar una carcajada―.

Emily comenzó a sacar las magdalenas de la bandeja del horno y a colocarlas en un gran cuenco de cerámica. Acto seguido, colocó otra docena de moldes rellenos de masa y los metió en el horno. Le dio al temporizador y se volvió a sentar en su sitio. Al parecer, había optado por no entrometerse en la conversación.

―¿Emily? ―la llamó Paul, tratando de encontrar un sabio consejo entre tanta amenaza de muerte―. ¿Tú… qué opinas?

―No diré nada si no es en presencia de un abogado ―bromeó―.

―Genial, llamaré a Seth ―Paul se levantó decidido―.

―Seth es notario, no abogado ―corrigió Claire―.

―Y eso que tiene una firma fea… _pero fea_ ―opinó Nessie arrugando la nariz―.

Paul volvió a sentarse. Seth era un notario con una firma fea, Claire volvería a un internado en Suiza si volvía a cercarse a Quil, él mismo moriría desangrado a manos de Jake cuando supiera que había dejado embarazada a su hermana ―en La Push todo podía pasar si lo deseabas con fuerza… _pero es que cuanto menos lo desearas más probabilidades_―.

Escondió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y respiró profundamente. Por un momento, pensó en _eso_. Había estado en el vientre de Rachel durante ocho largos meses ―había tenido que sufrir cambios de humor, antojos, berrinches―. Ahora entendía _bien_ a Edward. Después de todo, iba a nacer. Vendría al mundo, él tendría que cuidarle, mimarle. _Ser su padre_. Tragó saliva. En el fondo no era tanto el temor de enfrentarse a Jacob como el de enfrentarse a la realidad. Y la realidad era que lo único a lo que le tenía auténtico pánico era a no ser lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él. Negarlo era más fácil que aceptarlo ―_siempre_ lo era―. Pero el camino más fácil siempre es el menos indicado.

―¿Y todo este follón viene dado porque tú no tienes un par de agallas para ir y decirle a Jake "¡_Hey, vas a ser tío_!"? ―volvió a hablar ella, _la hija de la chica vampiro_―. Pero seguro que sí que las tuviste para dejar embarazada a Rachel, ¿eh?

¡_Zas_! De lleno. Lo que sabía que más enfadaba a Rachel ―además de los pelos en la bañera― era su bipolaridad, es decir, que él era un hombre _casi_ siempre y en _casi_ todas las situaciones en las que no fuera requerido el contacto con Jake ―o Sam, o su padre, o su profesor de química de tercero―. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y miró a Emily fijamente a los ojos pidiendo ayuda. Ella le ignoró, se marchó a vigilar las magdalenas del horno.

―¿Y si le invitas a cenar esta noche? ―propuso Emily preparando otra tanda de moldes rellenos de masa―. Le diré a Sam que traiga a todos los demás.

―¿A… _todos_ los demás? ¿_Todos, __**todos**_? ¿Quiénes son para ti _todos_ los demás? ―preguntó Paul temiéndose alguna encerrona―.

―Todos… _y Jake_ ―concluyó Emily con el ceño fruncido―.

Paul nunca hubiera aceptado semejante propuesta en alguna otra ocasión pero estaba desesperado. Hubiera aceptado cualquier propuesta ―unicornios, monos azules, conciertos de rap, viajes a Shanghái―. _Whatever_. La sangre se le retiró de las venas al escuchar la continuación que Emily le tenía preparada:

―Y Billy también, por supuesto ―Paul sintió una enorme gota de sudor rodando por su frente―.

Nessie y Claire empezaron a partirse de la risa. Emily seguía sin entender nada. La pobre vivía en su particular mundo de fantasía con Sam y su fluctuante amor ahogando a toda una manada de lobos a su paso por cada habitación. En realidad, Paul también estaba expectante por lo que pasaría aquella noche. Obviamente, hubiera estado mucho más emocionado si al que fueran a matar lentamente no fuera a él. Por otra parte, rezaba para que cuando Billy escuchara la noticia no tuviera un milagroso _subidón_ de adrenalina. Y, sobre todas las cosas, que eso no hiciese que la silla de ruedas lo persiguiera cuesta abajo.

* * *

No es como si estuviera avergonzando de estar con Rachel. No, para nada. Lo que le avergonzaba era que Jacob y Billy _lo supieran_ ―o se imaginaran toda la clase de _cosas_ que le habían llevado a aquella situación―. Ese tipo de _cosas_ que un padre y un hermano no deberían ni siquiera suponer.

―¿Me pasas la sal, Paul? ―pidió Emily amablemente―.

El interpelado levantó la cabeza de su plato. La mujer le lanzó una mirada de advertencia ―o empezaba a cantar ya o iban a rodar cabezas―. Daba lo mismo, su cabeza iba a rodar de todas formas. Le dio la sal y respiró profundamente. En aquel momento, Jake se levantó de la mesa y sintió que su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. Todos los comensales se le quedaron mirando ―incluso los que no tenían el oído tan fino para escuchar como se le iba desbocando el ánimo―.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Jake sorprendido al verse con todas las miradas puestas en él―. No quedaba pan. Estáis todos muy raros hoy, ¿eh? ―se rieron, un enorme y armoniosos conjunto de falsas carcajadas―.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la mesa. Rachel estaba tranquilamente charlando con Kim. Paul se preguntaba cómo era que Jared estaba tan relajado sabiendo que también tenían un _problema_ en camino ―bueno, era obvio, Kim era hija única y no vivía con sus padres―. Se pasó la mano por la frente, disimulando un evidente estado de histeria. El momento estaba _muy_ cerca.

La cena transcurrió pacífica hasta que Emily sirvió el postre: una deliciosa tarta cubierta de chocolate fundido. Sam miraba a Quil con recelo y éste, a su vez, miraba a Claire con lujuria. Era una especie de cadena. Ella se comía el chocolate fundido de _esa_ forma sensual ―_tan_ _**tan**_ sensual―. Era inevitable que incluso Seth se quedara empanado mirándola. Pero las cosas para él no iban a ir demasiado bien. Se había sentado entre Sam y Quil ―y ninguno de los dos iba a consentir que mirara a Claire se esa forma tan lasciva―.

―Está muy buena la tarta, ¿eh, Seth? ―Preguntó Claire relamiéndose los labios―.

El chico asintió casi babeando ―si a Quil no le hizo gracia, a Sam _mucho_ menos―. Seth recibió aquella noche la mayor colleja de su vida por parte de Quil. Sam asintió conforme. Nadie dijo nada al respecto ―todos estaban demasiado ocupados partiéndose―. Pero Paul no. Paul sabía que el momento había llegado, palpaba la tensión. Estaba empezando a notar las miradas asesinas de Rachel otra vez. _Una y otra y otra y otra vez_.

En fin, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Se levantó de la silla y se quedó de pie, ahí. Todo el mundo se quedó mirándolo ―Sam no, Sam estaba torturando a Seth con un tenedor―. La visión que había adquirido desde su nuevo punto de vista era aterradora. Justo frente a él se encontraban padre e hijo ―Billy y Jake―. A la derecha del primero, Emily, Claire, Nessie, Rachel, Kim. Todo un arsenal de peligrosas imprimaciones dispuestas a atacar en cualquier momento. A la izquierda, Sam, Seth, Quil, Jared, Embry, Leah. La mesa parecía _La Última Cena_. Y Paul era como Jesús, presidiendo la mesa ―sabiendo perfectamente que al día siguiente lo iban a crucificar―.

―Vale, lo diré sin darle más vueltas ―Rachel sonrió, era lo único que quería ver antes de morir―. _Los gases de Rachel se han convertido mágicamente en un bebé_. No me preguntéis cómo, el médico ha dicho que nunca había visto nada igual en todos sus años de profesión.

Su cara era un poema ―la de todos, incluso Jake no pudo evitar dejar la boca abierta al escucharle―. Era perfectamente normal, _después de la barbaridad que había dicho_, razonó. Se volvió a sentar. Pensó que si él no le daba más importancia, el resto tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. Claire fue la primera en estallar en una enorme carcajada. Todos los demás la siguieron ―todos los demás excepto Rachel, Billy y Jake―. Al percatarse de ello, un silencio espeso se creó alrededor de la mesa, como una burbuja gigante que envolvía toda la escena y no dejaba pasar nada más que una suave y casi imperceptible brisa estival.

―Jake ―comenzó a decir Billy con voz firme―. La escopeta, _ya_.

Pero Paul ya había desaparecido. Y le estaba francamente agradecido, a Bily ―al menos le había dado ventaja―.

* * *

**N/A:** Otro fic relativo a la imprimación para la colección. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! =)


End file.
